


Hope You Don't Mind Take Out

by Layneee



Series: That Little Red Thing [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layneee/pseuds/Layneee
Summary: Another night with his Dom, another surprise.At this point, Dean is ready for anything.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: That Little Red Thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725772
Kudos: 51





	Hope You Don't Mind Take Out

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself.  
> :)

Dean knocked on Cas' door, practically bouncing on his feet in excitement. 

His Dom had a way of doing that to him. 

Then it was pulled open by Cas who, as always, looked cool as a cucumber. But Dean knew better. He could tell from his subtle shifting and a lilt to his smile that he was just as excited. 

"Hello, Dean," Cas said. He stepped back and swung the door open wider. 

"Hey, Cas." Dean walked into the apartment casually. They had been doing this long enough that he was just as comfortable in Cas' swanky digs as he was in his own place. 

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Cas pulled Dean into a welcoming kiss. While their mouths met, wandering hands relieved Dean of his jacket and flannel. He did his part and kicked off his shoes. His own hands grabbed at Cas' sides, squeezing the warm skin underneath his t-shirt. 

He moaned out loud when Cas did something illegally hot with his tongue. 

Cas pulled back. Dean tried to follow but was stopped by a hand on his chest. 

"Did you have a chance to look over the new kink list?" Cas asked in that calm as fuck voice that gave nothing away. 

Dean felt his pants grow tight at the mention of the list. They had talked about a few new ideas, but Cas liked having things in writing. And these ideas? Awesome. 

Videotaping? Yes.

DP? Yes. 

Edging? Yes. 

Threesome? In person? _Hell yes_. Cas had even reached out to Meg and gotten her to approve some things too and had sent that along with her own clean STD panel.

Those were just the highlights. It was an extensive list, so Dean didn't have any idea what was in store for him this time. 

"Yup," Dean said, popping the 'p' playfully. "I'm a yes to everything, but you knew that."

"You know me," Cas replied. "I like to be thorough."

Dean couldn't contain his leer. "Oh, I know you are." 

Cas reached around and pinched his ass, hard. 

Dean's dick twitched. 

"Always so cheeky." Cas grinned, and Dean gulped. "I want you to go to my room, strip, and stand at the end of my bed facing it. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Dean said. He didn't run from the room, but he might as well have given how eager his steps were. 

In the room, he did as Cas said. He folded his clothes lazily and dropped them on the dresser and stood with his hands crossed behind his back. 

A moment later he heard Cas follow him. He kept his gaze forward but felt it when Cas stepped up behind him. Cas reached around him with his right hand and deposited three things on the bed. Dean looked down and saw a black blindfold, a bottle of lube, and their favorite red toy. 

"Are you okay with all three of these things, Dean?" Cas asked. 

"Oh fuck yeah, sir," Dean told his Dom with a grin. 

Cas pinched his ass again. In the same spot. 

But he also leaned down to plant a line of kisses along Dean's shoulder and up his neck. "Such an enthusiastic Sub, you are." 

Dean turned his head. "Only for you."

Cas rewarded him with another deep, and oh so hot, kiss. 

The blindfold was put on first, and then Cas pushed Dean down so his chest was laying on top of the bed. A cap opened. Then a strong hand was pulling his left cheek to the side, exposing his hole. 

At first, Cas just rubbed at the outside with his thumb. He often said how much he liked making Dean's hole flutter in anticipation. (Dean figured his Dom was just a tease.) With every other pass, he would move further down and press a knuckle over his taint. 

Dean couldn't help but groan at how good it felt while pressing his ass back in a silent need for more. 

Cas clucked his tongue at his impatience but still slipped a finger inside. 

"I will never get over how beautifully you open up for me, Dean," Cas said. He withdrew his finger and returned with two. 

Dean grinned into the mattress. He liked how much his Dom liked his ass. 

The pair of fingers brushed his prostate briefly before pulling away. 

"Oh, come on, sir," Dean whined. "That ain't fair." 

Cas withdrew his hand and smacked Dean across his ass. "I will decide what is fair," he scolded. Dean whined. "Behave or I will have to cancel my plans for tonight. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Dean shook his head and Cas spanked him again. "No, sir," Dean managed to say without lifting his head from the mattress. "Sorry, sir." 

There was a shift in movement behind him and he felt lips press to his slightly tender skin. "It's okay, baby," Cas said before moving his lips to press over Dean's hole. "May I continue now?" 

"Yes, sir," Dean replied. 

Cas used his tongue for a bit, alternating between licking the outside of his hole and spearing it in. A few minutes later he switched to his fingers again, only this time pressing in with three. He steadfastly avoided Dean's prostate, but the sub had learned his lesson about complaining. 

Soon Dean was deemed prepped and Cas pushed the red plug into the sub. 

Dean was shaking in arousal and his back was beading with sweat. Cas took his time relaxing the sub by massaging his back and pressing kisses and compliments into his skin.

Without the use of his sight, Dean couldn't tell how much time had passed. But at some point, there was a knock at the door and Castiel stood behind him. 

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered something for us to eat," Cas explained. "I want you to kneel at the end of the bed here, facing the head. I'll get everything set up and bring it in. Okay?" 

Dean nodded and Cas gave his ass a loving squeeze. 

"Good boy," Cas praise before leaving his bedroom and closing the door behind him. 

Dean carefully moved his knees on the bed and sat back on his heels. His mind wondered what food Cas had ordered. He was starving. 

A couple of minutes later he heard the door creak open. He couldn't hear Cas' footsteps on the carpet, but he could feel a shift in front of him where a tray must have been put down. Then a soft sound off to the side, somewhere near the bedside table maybe? 

He felt a hand on his side and then his Dom was behind him again. 

"I put your meal down for you, Dean, but there are rules." Cas stroked over Dean's side and the Sub leaned into the touch. "You may use your hands for balance, but that's it. I want you to find it with your mouth, understand?" 

God, Dean was going to get messy. But he loved it. 

"What is your safeword?" Cas asked. 

"Lazarus, sir," Dean answered automatically even though he just knew he would never need to use it with Cas.

"Good boy," Cas said. "Now, go ahead. Get your dinner."

Dean grinned. In his mind's eye, he could imagine the bed. The tray was likely set right in the center of it. So theoretically he could just dive forward and be on the money, but he wanted to take his time with it. He moved his hands to the mattress for balance before putting his head down and moving it forward and slightly to the left. 

The first thing his mouth happened upon wasn't the square edge of a tray, but a warm, smooth leg. 

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

He licked what was in front of him and tasted the slightly sweet skin. The body in front of him sighed, and Dean took that as a sign to move up the leg, licking and searching with his tongue. 

Behind him, Cas was stroking over his ass and playing with the plug. Dean heard his Dom's breath catch, making him think he was probably touching himself too. He was getting off on this just as much as Dean was. 

Dean's tongue found a hollow where thigh met him, but also found a total _lack_ of underwear. 

He groaned. It was so hot. 

Instead of going right for the prize, he pushed himself up and found a nipple. He didn't hesitate to pull it into his mouth. A feminine moan reached his ears. 

In response, Cas twisted the plug. "As much as Meg must like that, Dean, don't you think it's a little rude to play with your food?" 

Dean, in classic bratty-sub fashion, ignored him and moved to the other and lavished it with the same attention. Dean could feel Meg's chest heave under him and he grinned. 

Once he figured she was adequately teased, he pulled off and moved down. He paused to nibble at the soft flesh of her stomach and then over each hip bone. The closer he got to her cunt, the more he could smell her arousal. 

(He was so hard it was a miracle he didn't poke a hole in the mattress.) 

"That's a good boy," Cas praised when Dean first tongued her clit. "Meg's been begging me for this since she first saw you. Think you can make it worth the wait?" 

Dean groaned and sucked it into his mouth. Above him, Meg swore under her breath and behind him, Cas didn't stop playing with the plug. 

The little red thing pressed against his prostate for a moment, and Dean had to take a breath to collect himself. 

Once he had his own libido under control, he went back to eating the pussy in front of him like it was a five-star meal. He got Meg to writhe around on the bed, pressing herself closer and closer to Dean's face. It was quite the confidence booster. He wanted to use his hands and finger her while he focused on her clit, but he remembered Cas' rules. 

Her juices covered his face, and he could tell by her harsh pants that she was close. 

Right when she was on the edge of coming, Dean felt a strong hand thread through his hair and yank him onto his knees. He whined, but relaxed when he felt Cas at his back. At some point, his Dom had gotten on the bed behind him. His dick was thrusting gently between Dean's thighs, and Dean squeezed them together for a tighter fit. 

"Did you like that, Dean?" Cas asked. Dean nodded. "I enjoyed watching you bring her pleasure. You are such a beautiful, passionate lover." 

Cas' other hand moved around Dean's body and wrapped around Dean's dick loosely. He moved it up and down; just enough to tease but nowhere near enough to get him off. 

"Meg's not blindfolded, you know," Cas said casually. "She can see how beautiful you are, just like I can. I wish you could see her touch herself." 

Dean can hear the wet movements of her fingers. He groans and thrusts forward but Cas isn't letting him get off. 

"But I bet she wants you to fuck her," Cas said next. Dean can feel Cas lean down and nibble at his ear. "I want that too."

"Oh, fuck," Dean groaned. Hell yeah, he wanted that but... "What about you, sir?" 

Dean was rewarded for his question by a firm stroke. "Didn't I tell you he was a perfect sub?" Cas asked their guest. "Such a perfect boy you are for me. Don't you worry your hot, little ass about me, baby."

Cas used the hand still in Dean's hair to tilt his head to the side. Warm lips descended on him in a gentle and loving kiss. "You okay to continue?" Cas asked quietly. 

"So totally okay, baby," Dean responded. 

(God, Cas was the best thing that ever happened to him.)

The hand in his hair tightened and Dean felt himself being lowered. He used his hands to catch himself, finding his chest flush against Meg's. The woman must have wiggled down at some point. 

Dean felt Cas' hands on his hips. They guided him until his dick was pressing into Meg's tight heat. He couldn't have contained his moan if he tried. He was balls deep, ready to start moving, when he felt the hands at his hips tighten. 

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" 

Cas kept one hand on Dean's hip but moved the other one to the plug. He teased Dean with a few twists and nudges before removing it entirely. Dean didn't have to feel empty for long. Cas' dick sank into him easily, and Dean couldn't stop from moaning. 

The duel sensations of Meg hot and wet around his dick, while Cas filled him from behind had him gasping for air. 

"Shh," Cas soothed. "Take a moment to adjust. You're doing so well, Dean." 

Cas kissed along his shoulders, content to let Dean get himself under control. 

"You ready?" Cas asked. Dean nodded excitedly. "Good. Now, we need to work together. I fuck you, you fuck Meg. I want her to come before I do, can you do that?"

Dean nodded again. To show his enthusiasm he rotated his hips in a circle, making them both groan. 

Cas bit Dean's shoulder hard before pulling back the thrusting forward. 

It took a few moments to build a rhythm, but soon all three occupants of the bed were moaning and swearing their pleasure. Dean could tell Meg was close, he could feel it in the way she chased him every time he pulled out. Cas too was starting to show signs of impending orgasm. He needed to get Meg there first, though. He needed to be a good sub. 

"Sir," Dean managed to say. "Can I use my hands, please?" 

Cas took a moment to think about it before conceding, "I suppose." 

Dean didn't hesitate a second before wiggling a hand between his and Meg's body. His fingers found her clit and started to apply pressure to it. Meg bucked into him, clearly liking the extra attention. 

Dean felt the moment she came. Her body went taut like a bowstring, then she moaned and her body began to spasm, her walls squeezing him like a fucking vice. It took everything in him not to follow her. But he managed because his Dom hadn't given him permission. 

"Do you want to see what you do to her?" Cas asked. His thrusts were erratic. Dean nodded and his Dom whipped off his blindfold. 

Meg was a vision of debauchery. Her hair was spread across the pillows like a halo and her skin was shining with sweat. Her brown eyes were still dark with arousal and they kept flicking down to look at his lips.

"Kiss her, Dean," his Dom demanded, taking the words right out of Dean's mouth.

Dean leaned down and Meg met him halfway. Their kiss held none of the tenderness of the ones he shared with Cas, but it was still hot and powerful. Cas thrust harder, egged on by the sight of his Sub lip-locked with another. Dean's dick was still inside her and the feeling was almost too much. 

Cas' hands were back at his hips and he pulled Dean back, breaking their kiss and pulling Dean's dick free. He moved his thrusts just enough to nail Dean's prostate with every push forward. 

"Come, Dean," Cas growled behind him. 

A few thrusts later Cas groaned through his orgasm and Dean following him. 

Dean looked down and watched his come shoot out, covering Meg's cunt. He looked up at her, and she looked pleased. 

Cas pulled out but before Dean could relax he felt Cas' hands maneuver him back down on his stomach, Meg's come covered pussy in front of him. 

"Time for your dessert," Cas said, and Dean could just imagine the gorgeous look on his face. 

Dean didn't hesitate to use his mouth to clean up his own spunk. Meg moaned through it, but it was a content sound. It made Dean think he had done a good job. 

Once Meg was clean, Cas helped Dean shift up on the bed until he could pillow his face on Meg's bare breast. Dean finally got a look at his Dom, just in time to watch him walk around the bed towards a tripod. On it sat a fancy camcorder, red light blinking at him lazily. 

Cas stopped the tape and gave his sub a breathtaking smile. 

"You were amazing, as always," Cas complimented as he fiddled with the recorder. 

Dean preened. He loved hearing that he did well for his Dom. He wiggled closer to Meg, making the woman giggle, and patted the small space behind him. Cas took the hint and walked back towards the pair. He settled behind his Sub. Dean felt totally relaxed, especially once Cas started massaging his shoulders. 

Dean must have dozed off. The next thing he was aware of was Meg wiggling out from underneath him. He wanted to stop her somehow, but that would have taken too much effort so he let her go. 

"Crowley's downstairs," Meg said to his Dom quietly. "This was amazing, Clarance. Let me know if this boy of yours is okay with sharing that tape. I'd love to have a copy." 

"I'll ask him," Cas replied just as soft. "Call me if you need to."

"You gentle Dom, you," Meg teased. Dean felt a shift in the mattress and then a soft kiss on his temple. "Keep a tight hold on this one."

Cas' arms rightened. "Oh, believe me. I am never letting him go." 

If Meg said anything else it was lost in the wave of happiness Dean felt. 

Dean let himself coast on endorphins or another few moments before letting Cas know he was awake. 

"Hello, Dean," Cas said once Dean rolled over to face him. 

Dean just looked at his Dom's stupidly perfect face and the amazing soul shining through. 

"God, I love you," Dean said finally. 

Cas leaned down and kissed him. "I love you too." 

"I'm also _starving_ ," Dean added with a laugh. "I don't care how good the pussy is, it's not a meal for a growin' boy." 

His Dom started to laugh, making his eyes crinkle in the corners in a way Dean will never get tired of. "I'm sure I can wrestle something up."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone had an idea of something these boys could get up to, drop a dime and lemme know. I'm always down for inspiration.


End file.
